Until they found me
by LunaeVampire
Summary: THE PROLOGUE-the title's quite self-explanatory and hopefully a new view on vampires :
1. Chapter 1

It has been many nights since the red haze took over me. It was unbearable, a constant fire driving me insane with a thirst so overwhelming that nothing else mattered. Nothing else than my momentary salvation...blood. Fresh, warm blood gushing down my throat and easing the agony if only for a were so many others searching for blood like me and we all had Sloan. Sloan wasn't like us but he didn't smell like blood, like our food, but he knew where the blood we find would be best. And we listened to him, for those who didn't would become his feast.


	2. Until they found me chapter 1

There were snarls and wailing, we wanted, needed blood! Some attacked others but it didn't taste the same, it wasn't as sweet and mesmerizing as the blood waiting just outside...Others like Sloan watched us from above, waiting for the word and open the unbreakable metal gate separating us from our prey. A man lounged at me, his fangs bared. I snarled and lounged too, I clawed at his arms, chest and his face which was already covered in scars. Others moved away, they came after we did. The man grabbed my arm and bit into it, I screeched and grabbed him by his hair, revealing his neck. He tried clawing at me but the allure was too great, I bit down on his neck, hard. He withered underneath my grip which became stronger with each mouthful of the cool blood I drained him of. I could feel it seeping through my veins and down to my limbs as his own stilled. By the end of the feast I was drenched in his blood, my black hair now nothing more than a distant, hazy memory, clumped together with dry blood. My once tanned skin now ivory white... My once human features now twisted with animalistic rage and eternal thirst. I dumped the drained body at my feet and let the weaker ones scavenge from it.  
>"Let them out!" that one sentence meant our freedom, murderous wails and screeches echoed in the small space as the metal hinges groaned underneath the weight of the gate imprisoning us. We ran. Ran through a metal corridor before the foul stench of our path hit us. It was dark but I could see each stain on the round path, each scratch the rats left on the wet ground. Then as a pale light appeared above us we lounged into it, clawing our way out of the small hole in the ground. Screeching and snarling as we did before the sweet smell of our food flooded our senses. Each heartbeat, each warm breath was our for the taking. We wailed at the bright moon before running to our prey, silent screams filled the cool night air as we rejoined the place of the living. I easily jumped on top of a tall building, savoring the enchanting smell of warm blood being spilled, before I caught another smell mingled in with the blood. It was female, young and irresistible. It was walking between a group of trees, on a path, all alone. I pushed myself from one branch to the next until I hung behind it where I let go of the frail wood and landed in a half-crouch, ready to lounge for its throat. this blood was different though, its heart didn't speed up as much as those before when it saw me covered in blood and dirt.<br>"Jace, now would be good." it quickly said, at which the branches around us moved slightly and 4 different-bloods landed on the path around us. I growled at them as they stared at me, but my eyes were on the blue vein in its neck where the smell was the sweetest.  
>" Jesus Christ, we were like that?" one different-blood spoke from behind me as to which the one in front replied.<br>"Not exactly, we got the vampire blood as soon as we could to avoid...this. She's only been bitten, half-turned." he spoke quietly and moved towards me. I snarled and bared my fangs at him.  
>"That's great, you bag 'er and lets go. This place is giving me the creeps." it spoke and backed away a step. Not even a second later I was running along the rooftops of nearby houses and away from them, I would never be able to feed with them there. I growled, I needed blood.<p>

I hid its body behind an empty house and licked my bloodied lips, not enough. Then I smelt the different-bloods again, gaining up to me, but this time there were more of them.  
>"How can you of all people not be able to catch a halfling, Jace, is beyond me." a voice drifted towards me with the wind. I growled quietly.<br>"Fine, then we'll use the live bait." I quickly hid myself amongst the shadows of the building. I could hear the wind brushing against the bricks as the 6 different-bloods stopped by its body not 10 meters away from me with only a wall separating us.  
>"One of them can't be far away."<br>"Ok, start the bait." fresh, warm blood filled my senses and the longing turned to agony which blocked out everything else. I snarled and moved away from the shadows, baring my fangs and flexing my claw-like hands. It was the same 4 from the trees, same it, but now there were 2 more different-bloods than before.  
>"That's the one that got away earlier." I hissed at them before a prickly feeling came onto my skin. I looked beyond the houses at the paling sky before screeching and jumping onto the empty building.<br>A different-blood crashed into me and we both fell through the roof, he tried pinning me down but I clawed at him and managed to get out of his grasp before kicking him through the wall opposite us.  
>Then 3 more pairs grasped round me, I clawed at them but it was a lost fight. They bound me in heavy chains and covered my eyes with a thick cloth. I growled but didn't struggle as I laid on my side on the floor.<br>"Who bit her? Was it Sloan?" a different-blood asked, this one was different from the ones I had already heard.  
>"Please keep her mouth closed, I've already been bitten and scratched enough as it is." a fourth voice said as it neared to me. I hissed before a pair of hands enclosed around my jaw and tilted my head so that the left side of my neck was clearly visible, this was the different-blood that I thew through the wall, the second voice. There was a sound, I had never heard it before, it was...light...<br>"Ok, now I know why we had trouble getting her." the fourth voice said as the sound died down.  
>"Do you guys remember when Theus announced his newborn?" he started.<br>"And then his place got attacked right?" asked the voice from earlier question.  
>"Oh you're shitting me." the second voice said from above me at which I growled and forced him to let go.<br>"Damn, I wouldn't want to be in Sloan's place for any money. Shit, even the thought of Theus being pissed off with me is a valid enough reason for suicide." the second voice added again.  
>"...I wouldn't want to be in her shoes either though, imagine the hell she must have gone through without even realizing it. Not fully changed, taken from her master and dumped with countless others.<br>Just killing each night without a sense of self..." the first voice added quietly which made all the other go quiet too. The I screeched and withered in pain as it felt as though my leg was being burned off.  
>"Get her outta the sun dumbass!" I was then quickly pulled away into a cool space where I hissed in pain.<br>"Saun you fucking idiot, don't you know anything?"  
>"I'm sorry 'kay! I didn't notice it!" I snarled at the sound of his voice and laid my head on the floor, exhausted, thirsty and in pain. There was a silence around me.<br>"Hey, what are her chances of being aware of everything?" Saun asked, I growled tiredly.  
>"Near impossible, but then again she is Theus' firstborn." the first voice answered him, Jace.<br>"Ok, I'm going now." yet another voice sounded around me.  
>"Hey! Where you going Niko?" The second voice asked.<br>"The thought of her being aware of what she's doing? The thirst? The killing? No thanks, I'm getting transport for her. Sooner she gets back to Theus, the sooner she gets fully changed, the sooner my nightmares stop." with that the different-blood Niko ran off, away from us. Minutes passed slowly after he went, and not even their talk could distract me from my thirst...Until I was no longer able to take it and bit into my own lit before licking the cool liquid from the tiny cut. I withered on the ground and struggled against the chains that bound me in order to set myself free.  
>"Allison, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" the different-blood Jace yelled from where I could smell its sweet blood.<br>"Jace, how dumb or blind do you take me for? Its rather obvious she's thirsty you idiot!"bit yelled back and moved closer. Yes, just a little closer.  
>"And how do you know what she'll do to you? She could kill you!" I wailed in agony, I needed blood!<br>"See, that's where you come in ..." then it all went silent, none of the different-bloods dared to breathe as, Allison, came and sat next to me. I could hear fabric being pulled back and the unsteady rhythm of its heart. Its other hand the guided my head right above her arm where I swiftly bit into her soft flesh. Her heartbeat soared momentarily and its muscles contracted around my fangs, damaging the arm further and sending a new surge of the mesmerizing blood towards my awaiting mouth. I gulped the hot liquid greedily as I felt the life within it drain down my numb limbs and smother the fire that raged within me. I could feel the different-bloods eyes on me, waiting for the right moment to tear us apart. I growled and pushed my fangs deeper into the flesh at which the different-blood Jace carefully pulled me away from my prey, I thrashed and struggled as hard as I could against the thick chains but whatever blood I had managed to drain from it, it wasn't enough to maintain the fire at bay from long, let alone revive enough of my strength so that I would be able to break these chains.  
>"You ok Allison?" Jace asked as he pulled it further away from me and set it back on the floor.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine. Bit tired though."it explained and from then on there was complete silence except for the occasional whisper from the different-bloods. At last, late in the afternoon Allison started asking Jace questions.  
>"Jace? Do you think she can understand us?"<br>"That's the theory but we can't be sure until her master gets here and finishes the change." he answered soon afterwards. I didn't make a sound, I didn't even dare to breathe as its smell was beyond tempting now, and put me in unbearable agony. To be so close and not be drenched in its still-warm blood.  
>"So if she's not finished the change, what is she?" there was a long stretch of silence before he answered.<br>" All vampire that you know originate from a halfling like her. It was only by mistake that the First created another by letting the venom into the human's bloodstream, and since he was the closest thing around when his halfling woke up, he himself got drained. And that's when the halfling evolved even more, gained consciousness even...He was the first actual vampire...So we don't know if its even possible since she obviously didn't get any of her master's blood to complete the change, but she seems to be more aware of everything unlike the others around here." then there was a sound of an engine with a few people calling out names.  
>"Ok, our transport's here. Theus wasn't there but Marcus is here to pick us up with a few other guys, all of us." Niko spoke as soon as he reached the place where we were, followed closely by another, lighter presence.<br>"Marcus." they all murmured and the presence moved closer to me. I growled quietly without moving from the space I laid in.  
>"When was the last time she had blood?" this voice was different from the other different-bloods I had heard. It moved the haze around me with its deep and soft familiarity. I lifted my head towards the sound at which a hand rested on my head. I dodged it and snarled before resting my head back on the floor.<br>"This morning, around 6-7 am." Jace answered , now closer.  
>"All of you get into the car with Francis, leave her to us. Go." the voice, Marcus, said and within moments they were gone, even it, which made me release the breath I had been holding, although cut short with a growl. One more different-blood appeared and now stood next to Marcus.<br>"After we get her to the car I need you to get me the blood supply, Colin. She hasn't fed for much too long for a halfling."I was barely aware when the 2 pairs of hands lifted me from the floor and moved me somewhere else. I didn't even have the strength to growl at them I was so exhausted "Sloan's going to pay dearly for this..."the different-blood Colin spoke as he lowered me somewhere onto some soft fabric and the outside noise was cut off with a 'thud'.  
>" I remember when she first came to us, damn she was the sweetest thing you could imagine and not only that, smart too." Colin continued a while later as the engine shook us slightly, I seem to recognize his voice too but all those memories were clouded by a suffocating thirst. A quiet whine escaped my numb lips.<br>"I know, I know." Marcus spoke from beside me before there was a slight ripping noise and once more blood filled my senses. A hand held my neck and supported my head whilst the tantalizing liquid rushed down my parched throat and into my heavy limbs. Then, all too soon, the blood ran dry and my head was laid back down. It wasn't enough, nowhere near enough. It was repeated a few more times until I had the excess strength to struggle against the chains. I growled quietly as they refused to break, until I finally gave up hours later and everything became silent once more.


	3. Until they found me chapter 2

"As soon as I get these chains off, you need to be on the other side of these bars Colin. Ready, now!" there was a sharp click and the chains loosened around me. I snarled and threw them off me before slashing at the cloth over my eyes. I was in a dark, stoned space with thick bars blocking my way out. Beyond the bars stood the two different-bloods. They stood steadily as I picked up the chain from the dirt floor before I threw the chain at the bars and screeched baring my fangs, but they didn't even move. I hissed at them and laid down in the corner of the space where I clawed at the dirt on the floor with one hand.  
>" Just hold on a bit more little one. Theus should be here soon." at that Marcus left Colin and me with a final glance behind him. I growled quietly as Colin sat down, still watching me. He didn't speak , he just sat there watching. I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes and after a long moment crawled over to the bars. I assessed them from top to bottom , narrowing my eyes further before I brought myself to my knees and grasping the bars as high as I could, ran my nails down them, making a high-pitched shriek. I watched Colin the whole time but when he didn't react I did it over and over again. After a very long time he finally stood up and dissapeared from my view. I could hear his footsteps moving away before he stopped for a while and came back holding blood. Blood. He came closer to the bars and passed me one blood through the bars. I stared at him, my head tilted. We sat like that for a while, my insides all screaming 'hunt ,hunt, hunt' but I didn't have to hunt. Until Colin started pulling back the blood where I lounged for it and snarled. He didn't fight for it when I took it away from him and hissed before ripping the thing and letting the blood rush down my throat and spill onto my neck.<br>"Why?" I sharply turned to Colin.  
>"It was supposed to be easy, so you wouldn't remember it...Why?" I heard his voice cracking but I didn't smell the fear I was used to, I moved even closer to the bars, the ripped piece in my hand. I looked from it to him and pushed my hand through the bars with it in my grasp and with a slow tilt, let the ripped thing fall to the floor. I rubbed my blood-stained cheek against the bar and stared at him intensely. Then the thirst flared up again and with a screech I hit the bars with my clenched hands and retreated back to the corner where I laid down with my back to the bars.<br>"Oh...God..." then, there was a crash above us and a muffled scream, I didn't react to it, I laid still in the corner. A pair of footsteps rushed towards us.  
>"Madame Isela!" another different-blood shouted from above us as the footsteps came to a stop where Colin sat. I looked behind me, snarled at the different-blood and laid back down.<br>"Oh my little-! You poor, poor dear!" the owner of the shout from above now followed behind this Madame Isela.  
>"Oh Jennifer,love, don't come any closer. This isn't a something you should see honey."<br>"Please Madame Isela, I'm not a kid any...more..." I could feel their stares burning into my back, one of them gave out a sob. I flexed my hands and in one movement threw myself at the bars. I stood there,  
>half-crouched, baring my fangs at them. The two new different-bloods flinched but didn't move but I could smell that one of them war scared. The younger one, Jennifer. I slowly turned to her and stared into her eyes which slowly widened. Colin quickly looked between me and the young one before he stood up and threw some blood through the bars to me. I quickly looked away from her and caught the blood.<br>"Madame Isela, get Jennifer out of , before she's finished with that...Don't worry, as soon as Theus comes back she'll be back to normal. Now go, go to Marcus." and with my last gulp of the blood the two were gone, back above us where the young one started...crying...before Marcus joined them and led them away. The next night was a quiet one with Colin feeding me blood onece in a while and Marcus coming and going as he pleased. Until, just after the burning sun set on the second night everything went still.

I raised my head towards the presence and hissed . I stood up from the bars and backed away into a corner, growling.  
>"Finally." Colin murmured and slowly stood up. I hissed and looked around the space for a way out. I had to get out, now. Colin then quickly left and only silence remained. Every single thing inside my body was screaming against this presance but I didn't even dare to breathe as slow footsteps neared my space. I followed the sound with my head until the presance revealed itsself from behind the stones blocking my view. He sttod there, watching, waiting. I couldn't move from under his gaze.<br>"Open it." I winced at the sound of his voice, so familiar it was painfull but still nothing more than a distant memory. Marcus stepped forward and with a soft click the bars swung open. I looked from his steady gaze to the way behind him. I gave a soft growl and looked back at him as he moved forward into my space. This time the growl was louder, a warning.  
>"Lena." I quietened down instantly.<br>"Come here..." at that my body moved on its own accord. I snarled and screeeched but I couldn't win against the force that brought me to him. He then put one of his arms around my torso and the other one on my neck, tilting my head slightly, giving him a full view of my neck.  
>"I'm so sorry..." he whispere before he plounged his fangs deep into my neck. I gave out something between a screech and a scream as he pushed deeper into my neck and drained my blood, leaving my body weak and helpless. I tryed moving my armin an attempt to push him away but I couldn't do it. All I had the energy to do now was let my eyes long a new feeling enveloped me as something I had never tasted before flowed down my throat. It was indescribable and painfull but with the increasing pain I could feelmyself coming back. I could remember myself before the haze, my favourite colour, my favourite song... I felt the ground beneath me as I curled into a tight ball. I felt as though a boxer punched me in the stomach, my head was split open with a sledgehammer and on top of that I was exhausted beyond anything I had ever felt before. I sucked in a sharp breath through gritted teeth and felt the ever-familiar hand rest on my head as I struggled with the pain.<br>"I look a mess don't I?" I mumbled and could clearly hear Theus' soft chuckle against Marius' deep one.  
>"I'd say its an improvement actually." Marcus commented and this time I chuckled, though weakly.<br>"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Marcus." at that Theus' hand slowly started stroking my filthy hair until I slowly relaxed all my tense mouscles before opening my eyes. I blinked away the dark spots from my vision before Ifinally saw everything. Theus with his silver eyes cast down at me as he sat next to me, his light brown hair falling slightly over his eyes. Marcus was similar except his dark hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, both were wearing black robes that were now pretty filthy. With collosal effort I threw myself at Theus and hugged him tightly.  
>"God I missed you Theus. I messed all of you..." although usually not very affectionate he quickly hugged me back and we stayed like that for a while until mu exhaustion caught up with me and I rested my forehead against Theus' shoulder. At that he put one hand underneath my knees and the other on my back before he stood up from the floor. I then felt some fabric covering me and managed to open my eyes enough to see Marcus putting his robe on top of me, leaving him in one oh his many Victorian-styled suits. As we walked , the memories of my once-uopn-a-time house and home came flooding back to me. We walked up to the concrete stairs that lead to one of the side passages beside the grand staircase that stood opposite the enterance hall. We truned right and then up the grand staircase where once at the top we turned left and walked the whole length of the west wing before we stopped at the mahogany door to the bedroom fuerthest to the right. I could clearly see the carved door to my bedroom behind my closed eyelids. My bedroom was right next to Theus' and opposite Marcus' so in theory was one of the safest places in the mansion. I was however proven right when we turned away from my bedroom door and Marcus opened Theus' door instead., I had spent many-a-nights here during the last of my human days so I knew the basic layout of it, though was too tired to bring it to the forefront of my mind. I heard the delicate swish of material as the duvey was pulled back from Theus' king sized bed, at whic me eyelids crept open by millimetres.<br>"No...I'm going to...make it dirty..." I protested feebly at whichboth Theus and Marcus chuckled and laid me down on the soft bed. It was the most heavenly thing I had felt is such a long time.  
>"We can wash it, but for now, rest." and with a slight touch to my temple I was sent into a deep slumber. Although I knew vampires didn't theoratically sleep, they could swich themselves off which could last for anything from 5 minutes to hundreds of years if they chose with that final thought,<br>everything went black.


End file.
